


Monster

by Homestuck_bunny



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Flogging, Gaslighting, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_bunny/pseuds/Homestuck_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ll flip you over, break you down and swallow you up<br/>I’ll steal you and indulge in you<br/>I’m gonna mess you up<br/>I’m engraved in your heart<br/>So even if I die, I’ll live forever"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone abusive relationships, this is purely a work of fiction and I am sick in the head.
> 
> I just wanted to formally apologize to Dipper. You poor child.

It had been a long day for Dipper Pines, and he wasn't even half done with it.

He failed to wake up with his alarm clock that morning and he had been late for his first day of his senior year. In class, he had chewed through one of his pens and stained his shirt. He had ended up forgetting the money his mother loaned his for lunch, so he had to go without eating until he'd gotten home, only to find that he'd left his key in his room, and his sister Mabel was out with her friends after cheer leading practice. He had attempted to call her and ask her to come to his rescue, but before he could press call, his phone died.

He had to physically stop himself from throwing his phone onto the concrete; a broken phone would only dampen his mood even further.

So he sat on the front porch steps, hot and sweaty from the mid-August California weather. It was after he had been sitting there for about an hour that he felt the urge to drink something come on. He tried to tell himself it was only a few more hours until either Mabel or his parents would be home, but as the minutes dragged on, and as the sun beat on his shoulders after having taken off his jacket, he decided he couldn’t stand it much longer and got up to walk to a McDonald’s or something.

Dipper tied his dark blue jacket around his waist securely as he walked to the closest McDonald’s in hopes of water. It wasn’t until he heard a shout from behind him that he noticed someone had been running after him. He jumped and turned around to find a man of an uncertain height, seeing as he was doubled over and trying to catch his breath. From what Dipper could see, he had blond hair that seemed to glimmer a shade of gold in the sun light and tanned skin, which was not uncommon, seeing as he lived in California.

Dipper stared at the man uncomfortably. “Um, can I help you?” he asked awkwardly.

After the man had more or less caught his breath he straightened himself and looked up at Dipper. Dipper saw now that he had and angular face and sparkling blue and brown eyes that were painted with fear.

“I-I was helping my f-friend move and she… we were—we were moving her piano a-and it… oh god it feel o-n her leg I need your help please,” he begged in a surprisingly high pitched voice, and Dipper felt he had no choice but to help. He could get water later.

“O-okay, where is she?” he asked, looking around as if a woman with a piano on her leg would suddenly appear before them.

A small smile tugged on the man’s lips before and slowly started walking backwards. “She’s over here,” he said and turned around, beginning to run back to where he had come from.

Dipper followed quickly, trying his best to keep up with the agile man, but he wasn’t the most fit kid around.

By the time the man had slowed down, Dipper was trying and failing to keep his panting under control. The man seemed less effected than he had been before, but he was still breathing a little heavily. Dipper supposed he was originally so winded from the initial shock. He speedily walked into the house and Dipper followed. He didn’t hear the door shut behind him, as he was still trying to steady his breathing.

He looked to be in a large living room, not too much bigger than his own. To his left was a white couch sat across from a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. To his right was a long, black table under a large, square mirror, but there was no piano, nor any damsel in distress, to be seen.

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but before he could say anything, he felt an arm wrap around his torso as a hand pressed a clean, white, sweet smelling rag against his mouth and nose.

Dipper knew what was happening immediately and fought against the man, but Dipper doubted, even well fed, that he would have been able to win against the obviously stronger man. Soon enough, he felt his body begin to go numb.

Before Dipper lost consciousness, he heard the faint murmuring of the man in his ear. The most he could make out was, “You always were gullible,” then a soft laugh as he felt fingers smoothing over his bicep, “sweet dreams, my precious Pine Tree.”

He felt lips against his temple, and then he blacked out.

* * *

When Dipper finally came back to consciousness, his brain thudded painfully against his skull, as if it had been banged against something. He also noted that his hands were tied together by a soft cloth. He tried to pull on them, but he supposed they must be tied to something else, because they weren’t budging.

“I’m sorry about your head.” Dipper jumped when he heard the voice of the man form earlier. He suddenly remembered everything that had happened and he wondered how he could have forgotten something like that, even for a second. Dipper tried to look around, but found he was submerged in darkness, and that only fueled his fear. “You were beginning to stir and I had to take some precautionary measures.”

“Where a-am I?” he asked, unsurprised when his voice came out shaky and scared.

He heard a quiet chuckle and some shuffling, before he heard the man speak again, this time right next to his ear. “You’re home, Dipper.”

Dipper shivered. He was in deep shit, and he had no idea how to get out.

“N-no, please I don’t-” he tried, but he felt a finger press against his trembling lips, effectively shutting him up.

“It’s okay, Pine Tree. You’re safe here, I promise no one will ever hurt you again. No selfish sister to outshine you, no overbearing parents that have too high expectations. No bullies, no prying eyes, no disapproving stares, no unwanted pain. Just you, me, and no one else. It’ll be perfect! Just like I’ve always imagined.” The man drew off, gently dragging his finger down Dipper’s lips, chin, jaw, and finally stopping at his collarbone to rest there.

“Imagined? Have… have you been watching me?” Dipper’s voice cracked from fear, and he swallowed thickly to alleviate the swelling in his throat.

“Yes, for years now. You’re so perceptive, Pine Tree. So smart.” Dipper stopped breathing when he felt warm lips beginning to pepper kisses along his neck. “You deserve so much. Happiness, riches, love, _pleasure,_ ” he purred, “let me give those to you.”

Dipper felt a sob wrack his body, and as a cold, dampness settled above his eyes, he realized that he wasn’t in the dark, but rather blindfolded. “N-no, stop,” Dipper begged. “I want to go home, please, I don’t want this.”

He felt the man blow hot air against his neck, making him shiver. “Oh, but my little tree, I’ve already told you this. You _are_  home.” Dipper felt a hot tongue press against his neck and he shouted out, jerking away from the man. Before he could get very far, though, he felt a strong hand pull him back.

“Stop!” Dipper shouted, still fighting against him. “You can’t!”

“I’ve been patient, and now it’s time to claim my reward. Stop fighting,” he growled in Dipper’s ear, causing the boy to still from fear.

Dipper felt he could do nothing but sit there and _feel_  as his shirt was lifted over his head, bunching up at his wrists. He heard the man sigh as he slowly ran a hand up Dipper’s chest. “You’re so beautiful,” he praised, and Dipper couldn’t help but shiver in response. “I’ve been waiting so long to be able to touch you, and to think you’re all mine for the taking, beautiful and perfect and _mine_ … I’m going to make you feel so good.” Dipper whimpered at the implications of the man’s words.

Dipper had never been more ashamed than he was when he moaned once the other pressed a kiss just below his navel. Silence filled the room and he knew he was probably being stared at by the man. He felt the man press his lips to Dipper’s skin again, this time a little lower, and Dipper could _feel_  the smirk on his lips. “I told you I’d make you feel good,” he murmured against Dipper’s skin, kissing his way down until he got to the edge of his pants. He paused and pulled away.

When Dipper felt his hands working on undoing his pants, he tugged violently on his restraints. “No, no! Stop, please, I’m begging you!” Dipper yelled, kicking his legs and trying desperately to push his captor away.

“You’re begging for the wrong thing, Pine Tree,” he tutted, easily holding Dipper’s legs down and putting an end to his attempts to kick him, but Dipper still squirmed in hopes of being free. The man straddled his legs and continued undoing Dipper’s pants, making small talk as if he kidnapped and raped boys on a daily basis. “You can’t begin to imagine how happy it makes me to know that I’ll be taking your virginity. If you were to have given it to someone else, I surely would have to punish you, especially if you were one of those people who just sleeps with anything that moves. I mean, who wants to sleep with someone who sleeps with people they don’t even know the name of? Oh! That reminds me, you don’t know my name, do you?” he was quiet for a bit, as if expecting Dipper to answer. Dipper obediently shook his head. “You can call me Bill.” Dipper found the name strangely fitting.

By the time their “conversation” was over, Bill had removed all of Dipper’s clothes, leaving the boy feeling exposed, cold, and disgusted. Bill spread Dipper’s legs and began kissing along his inner thigh, slowly getting closer to his groin. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, biting gently on Dipper’s thigh, eliciting a yelp from the boy.

With his vision taken away, Dipper found himself even more sensitive to the touch of the man. His brain begged for him to stop but his body begged for more. It wasn’t long before Dipper was painfully erect. “Please,” he breathed, and he wasn’t even sure what he was begging for anymore. His mind was alight with pleasure, fear, and logic and he didn’t know which voice to listen to anymore.

It was when he felt Bill’s mouth close around his head that he knew _exactly_ what voice he was going to listen to, whether he wanted to or not.

“Ah, fuck, Bill.” Dipper tossed his head back as Bill took more on him in his mouth. Bill moaned around his cock, and Dipper moaned as well from the vibrations. His hands subconsciously pulled on his restraints and he was reminded of how exactly he came to be in this position. Fear and logic regained their place in his brain and his breath started picking up. “Hah—stop,” he said trying to use his legs to push Bill away, but he still had a firm grip on Dipper’s thighs.

Bill pulled his mouth away from Dipper’s cock and Dipper berated himself when he whimpered in displeasure. He sighed, “You were doing so well, Pine Tree.” Bill gently ran his hand up and down Dipper’s thigh, sending shivers up his spine. “This isn’t going to be as good as it could be for you if you don’t actually allow yourself to enjoy it, you know.”

Dipper shook his head. “Let me go,” he persisted.

Bill’s grip on Dipper’s thighs tightened. “I’m never going to let you go. You’re mine, and you’re going to accept your place.” He then got up and walked away, but Dipper knew he wouldn’t be gone for long. Dipper closed his legs as he listened to the man rummage through something. “You’re lucky I love you enough to do this,” he said, and Dipper heard what sounded like something being opened. He felt his body shift as Bill climbed back on what he assumed was the bed. “Open your legs,” he ordered. Dipper defiantly shook his head. Bill got closer to his face. “Do I have to repeat myself? Open your legs, kid.”

“No,” Dipper squeaked, sure he would be hurt for his disobedience, but Bill simply sighed and forced Dipper’s legs open as he had before.

“This would be a lot easier and more enjoyable if you’d just lose yourself.”

Dipper simply shook his head again.

Bill sighed once again before Dipper felt something wet and cold press against his asshole. Dipper gasped and shivered as it pushed into him, realizing that it was Bill’s finger. It felt so odd having something inside of him, but it also felt _so good_. Dipper’s toes curled in pleasure as Bill slowly moved his finger in and out of Dipper in a steady rhythm.

Dipper turned his head to the side and bit down on his lower lip. He felt horrible for finding pleasure in something so sinful, and it didn’t help when Bill inserted another finger, slowly stretching him out.

Suddenly, Dipper felt shocks run up his body and he arched his back in response, pulling on the cloth tying his hands to whatever they were tied to as he moaned loudly. Bill continued to rub against that spot and Dipper was sure his lip was bleeding with how hard he was biting on it.

“F-fuck, don’t stop,” Dipper moaned.

“Don’t?” Bill asked, both amused and pleased by the boy’s words.

“Fuck—no, I mean yes!” Bill jammed his fingers against that _sinful_  spot, and it took every fiber in Dipper's body to not lose all control. “No! Please stop,” Dipper shouted, his hands clenching as he threw his head back once again. He didn’t even know pleasure this good existed and as much as he wanted more of this pleasure, he  _didn't want this._

Bill seemed immensely irritated by this. He pulled his fingers out, leaving Dipper whimpering and hating himself for every sound. Dipper felt the blindfold be pulled from his head and his unaccustomed eyes were attacked by a dim light. Once his eyes adjusted, he found that it was dark, but there was a single lamp beside the bed, illuminating the form of Bill as he shucked off his pants. Dipper watched as his abdominal muscles tensed when he made certain movements and he was mesmerized by it.

“I want to watch your face as I fuck you senseless,” Bill said.

Dipper gulped as he made eye contact with Bill. He tugged on his wrists once again and felt extremely nervous. He looked around the room, trying to look for anyway to escape, but came up empty.

Bill’s eyes traveled up Dipper’s body, soaking him in and burning the image in his brain. He had waited so long for this moment and it was finally here. Sure, his Pine Tree wasn't the epitome of "willing" but he would make sure this was good for Dipper. He wanted nothing but for the boy love him back, and he would start by making him feel good—no, _amazing_.

Bill reached for something and Dipper turned his head to watch as he grabbed an open bottle of lube. Bill poured a generous amount in his palm as he began kissing down Dipper’s neck and smeared it on his cock. He began pumping himself to spread the lube and he bit down hard on Dipper’s shoulder. Dipper felt as if it had drawn blood, but he couldn’t know for sure.

“Mm, I’m gonna make you feel so good, Pine Tree,” Bill breathed against Dipper’s skin as he left blooming marks. “You’re gonna be screaming until you can’t speak anymore. I’m gonna fuck you until you _can’t walk anymore,_ ” he growled into Dipper’s ear, making the boy blush and moan as he pictured exactly what Bill was telling him.

“No, no! Please just let me go. I swear I won't tell anyone. I promise, so please just let me go back home,” Dipper pleaded as he stared into Bill's eyes, begging him to listen.

Bill frowned, "You know I can't do that. I finally have you, I'm not letting you go.”

Dipper held his breath in anticipation and he felt his eyes water again as Bill wiped his hand on the covers before firmly planting both of his hands on Dipper’s hips. Dipper tried to close his legs yet again, but Bill was already positioned at his entrance.

“You're gonna feel so good, Pine Tree,” he said, before he pushed into the boy.

Dipper drew in a sharp breath and winced and the pain of the stretch and he dug his nails into his palms.

“Ah… it hurts, please, stop!" he begged, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You’ll be okay, it’ll start feel good soon, better than my fingers.”

Dipper looked up at him with wide eyes. He didn't believe that was possible, especially with how badly this hurt

Bill paused inside of him, and Dipper assumed it was because he had nothing left to push into Dipper. "Relax," Bill instructed, and for once, Dipper listened. He was glad he did, as he found it hurt less the more he was relaxed. So, as much as Dipper wanted to continue fighting, he tried to relax.

Dipper gnawed on his already worn-down lip to keep himself from making any noises. Bill leaned back and gripped Dipper’s thighs as he slowly picked up the pace. Dipper didn’t want to admit it, but it _did_  start to feel good. He found himself having a hard time keeping his voice down.

Bill seemed to be angling his thrusts differently with each thrust, as if he were searching for something, and once he hit that spot that made Dipper see stars and then kept hitting it over, and over, and over again, Dipper knew exactly what he had been looking for, and he had found it. He was pounding into Dipper like a hammer and every time his hips met Dipper's ass, it created a slapping sound that filled the room along with Dipper's moans and Bill's grunts. It felt so good and yet hurt so badly. Dipper didn't know how he could derive pleasure form pain, but he somehow did.

Shocks of pleasure after shocks of pleasure were racing throughout Dipper’s body and he hated himself for loving the feeling. He couldn't fight the moans bubbling in his throat well enough and they spilled out, sounding like music to Bill’s ears and pushing him to the edge.

Bill, deciding the boy’s pleasure just wasn’t enough, reached out and grasped Dipper’s leaking cock, pumping it skillfully and watching the boy’s face for a reaction.

Dipper’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he pulled violently on his restraints. He twisted, squirmed, and writhed, moaning strings of curses and Bill’s name and Bill believed he had never been happier than he was in that moment.

Dipper came with Bill’s name on his lips, and it was the most intense orgasm he had ever had.

Bill was driven over the edge by Dipper’s insides clenching around his cock. He came inside of the boy and collapsed next to him after pulling out.

After giving himself a few seconds to catch his breath, Bill looked over at Dipper. “I told you it’d feel good,” he said smugly. Then, he got up to retrieve a towel to clean up his precious little tree, and Dipper found he had no more tears left to cry, and no more strength left to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think. I always read them. :)


End file.
